Single and Ready to Mingle
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: When Lithuania and Poland go to a local dance club, she flirts a little too much with the other nations. What will happen to her when she teases the horny men and takes it too far? Some of them want a piece of her territory. FemPolandxMultiple Countries Rated M for Sexual situations and lemons! Story is better than the summary! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Single and Ready to Mingle

Chapter One

I do not own Hetalia.

Please review, favorite, and follow!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Why do you always insist on wearing the most provocative attire when we go out anywhere?" Lithuania sighed soundlessly, watching his twenty one year old blonde crush sitting in an inappropriate fashion. Her pale lengthy legs were spread open for the entire world to catch a lovely sight of her black and pink lacy panties. Poland glanced over at her twenty two year old disapproving friend with a small disagreeing pout. Reluctantly, the blond neck length haired young adult folded her right leg over the other and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly.<p>

The light brown haired young adult started up his black polished jeep with a swift turn of his keys in the ignition. They drove silently until Poland reached over to press the button for the radio. Some type of pop song blared and Poland danced to it. Liet glanced over to watch as Poland's strapless hot pink silky short dress descended somewhat to reveal additional cleavage. It was a nose bleeding sight in Liet's opinion. However, he wouldn't voice that, because he did not want to be too sexual towards her.

He was what you would call _the nice guy_.

Apparently, Liet never had a girlfriend or a kiss. He always had crushes but they never developed into anything serious. At the moment, he was currently in the friend zone with Poland.

The frigid nocturnal wind caused Poland to shiver faintly as they stopped at a red light. Liet witnessed how the icy temperature triggered two hardened nipples poking against the silky hot pink fabric. His cheeks reddened slightly when Poland's vibrant emerald eyes adverted straight into his panicky azure eyes. He looked away in a hurry as the light flashed bright green. Chuckling softly, Poland reached over to poke Liet's blushing face. She always flirted with him. Unfortunately, she always flirted with everyone. He wanted her for himself but she was her own person.

Upon pulling up to the local club where the other nations meet up at, the older nation in the car spoke up. "Poland, I…I think you should fix your dress." The said twenty one year old inspected her silky tight short hot pink strapless dress and blushed at the sight. "Oh, I totally forgot that this dress has, like, a mind of its own." Lithuania wanted to face palm at what his crush said but restrained from doing so.

He killed the ignition, unlocked the doors, and inwardly sighed as Poland waited there expectantly. They were not even dating but Lithuania decided to act like a gentleman. He rounded the jeep after shutting his door and opened the door for the fabulous Poland.

"Oh my gosh, Liet! You are so totally sweet like candy!" Poland flirted as she hooked her arm with Liet's arm. A noticeable blush covered his cheeks momentarily but faded back to his natural skin tone.

Lithuania opened the door that led in to the club for the twenty one year old nation. Oh, how Liet wanted to claim Poland as his own. Unluckily, Poland was single and ready to mingle. Pushing his internal feelings aside, he was greeted by the other nations near the entrance. Music flooded throughout the vicinity of the club. Chatter could be heard as they closed in on the other nations.

"Oh, look who it is, Lithuania and Poland!" Russia announced, swigging a mouth full of Vodka as the two said adults presented themselves. Poland sneered at the large nation who was currently scanning her curvy yet slender body. His violet colored eyes travelled from her attractive face to her hot pink nail polished toenails.

"Da, Poland, you are looking incredibly stunning this evening." Russia complimented the pouting blonde as his violet hued eyes encountered her admirable emerald eyes. She blushed faintly at the compliment and planted a sassy hand on her hip. "I like totally know I am. Thanks, Russia. That is, like, so wonderful of you to say." Both of the males smiled slightly at her conceitedness and moved aside as a European nation interrupted them.

"Honhonhon!" France laughed like a horny pervert at the wondrous sight before his cerulean eyes. Poland raised a blond eyebrow at the romantic nation, "Like what you see?" This generated a blush from France as he was not expecting to hear that from the beautiful Polish woman before him.

"Why of course I do, mon cher. I would love to taste your wine, honhonhon." France wiggled his finely shaped blonde eyebrows with a smirk tugging at the corner of his devious mouth.

"Like totally dream on." Poland winked flirtatiously at the hopeless romantic Frenchman. Other nations started to gather around the two nations that showed up partially late due to Poland's leisure preparation back at their apartment.

"Hey, bro, I would watch out for Poland if I were you. She is looking sexy tonight. I'm just saying, dude." America announced in his obnoxiously deafening voice as he nudged Lithuania on his side. Germany and Italy were holding hands as they approached the other nations surrounding Poland and Lithuania.

"Veee! Poland looks super pretty!" Italy complimented the blushing blonde haired girl next to Lithuania. Germany smiled slightly, holding Italy around his waist possessively when they unlaced their fingers. The blonde combed back haired German desired nothing more than to dance with his beloved Italy. Therefore, both of the nations departed back into the crowd of dancing young adults. The music was pumping, which made Poland's feisty flirty attitude switch turn on.

"I'm, like, totally flattered but I really want to, like, dance and all." Poland's last words floated into the other nation's ears as she waltzed off. Lithuania attempted to catch up with his crush but Russia's large hand seized his exertions. They decided to leave Poland unaccompanied and stopover at the bar to become a little tipsy. The younger nation already knew that Russia was the type of individual to become wasted before anyone else in the club.

Poland glanced back over her shoulder at the Russian and Lithuanian heading over to the bar. She definitely did not want to dance alone sober. Poland believed that a wonderful buzz would release her tensions. After all, she was a party girl at heart. However, a few beers or glasses of alcohol would be fantastic at this point in time.

As soon as Poland claimed a bar stool next to Liet, one of the charming yet serious nations approached her almost immediately. It was Switzerland, smiling at her with a tint of desperation in his green eyes. Surprisingly his shadow clone and little sister, Lichtenstein, was not by his side. Poland secretly wondered where his clingy baby sister wandered off to tonight.

"Hey pretty lady. Can I buy you a drink?" The Swiss asked the beauty before him with a small smirk gracing his pale pink lips. This is one of the numerous reasons why Poland cherished her marvelous blessings and appearance. Naturally, she had the ability to persuade anyone she desired except Germany and a few other nations. A majority of them paid her an abundant amount of attention though. "Sure, I would totally love to, like, get a little tipsy tonight and totally rock my hips." The polish young woman made sure to wink and giggle in a flirtatious manner. Switzerland blushed at her forwardness and called the bartender over in their direction. He ordered both of them drinks and gulped the alcohol just as fast as Poland. Switzerland really did not mind spending an overload of cash on the super sexy nation. His yearning to dance with her was stronger than his logical reasoning.

Upbeat club music pounded through everyone's bodies throughout the night. Poland's emerald eyes glistened from the inebriated condition she was currently in with the Swiss. He was not as intoxicated from the alcohol compared to the polish female. He swiftly snaked his right arm around her slender waist as she stumbled out onto the dance floor. Too bad Liet was distracted by Russia's chants to continue drinking to even notice where Poland stumbled off to.

The two blonde nations danced to the dance music pumping through their veins. Poland was still a remarkable dancer even when she was under the influence. Switzerland's hands travelled up and down her sides in a sexual manner. The younger blonde haired nation, Poland, rocked her body against his body. A faint blush was evident on her cheeks from the alcohol as well as Switzerland's erection poking at her left butt cheek. The chemistry was overpowering both of them as Switzerland surreptitiously journeyed her towards the door that led outside.

"Switzerland, where are we going? I can't, like, leave yet. I barely got started!" Poland complained as the older male pressed her body up against Liet's black Jeep. She grunted as the Swiss grabbed her ass and grinded his erection against her backside.

"H-Hey! You can't do this to me. It's, like, totally not cool." Poland cried out as Switzerland hitched her short hot pink dress up above her butt. He remained silent as he tugged her black and pink lacey panties down. They pooled around her ankles as his powerful hands shoved her down so she was bent over.

Poland started to panic through her drunk state, "D-Don't touch me, Switzerland! You need to, like, totally stop before I hurt you." Switzerland brushed her threats off of his shoulders, working his fingers down to her moist private area. She flinched away, almost tripping from the panties around her ankles, and swiftly pulled them up to cover her region. The older nation watched as his prized possession hurried away with her hot pink dress being pulled down over her firm yet soft buttock. Her vision was blurry as a rainstorm once she entered the club and the music was deafening to her ears.

All she could hear were rushed footsteps and muffled voices as she collapsed onto the uncomfortable dance floor.

"Oh my God!" Lithuania freaked the fuck out as he watched his blonde haired crush faint and crash face first onto the ground. Switzerland appeared behind her fallen body and his light forest green eyes widened through his intoxicated state of mind. His hands instantly attached to her unconscious body faster than Germany could rush over to the developing circle of worried nations. The world, literally speaking, cared immensely about her wellbeing.

Lithuania's ocean blue eyes hardened at the sight of Switzerland's assistance. It seemed like the Swiss was invading his territory. _His Poland_. Nobody else was allowed to touch her besides him. He despised any person who craved her body. Sure, she had a banging body but she also had a wonderful personality and brilliant mind.

"Hey, leave her alone, Swiss _cheese_! She's _mine_!" Liet blurted out without hesitation with a visible blush covering his cheeks. Switzerland chuckled at his declaration. "You certainly don't act like it, Lithuania." This statement made Liet's blood boil and he restrained himself from going to war with Switzerland. Oh, how he yearned to deck the older snooty nation square in the jaw.

Germany and Italy calmed down both of the quarreling nations while Russia scooped the unresponsive blonde seducer off of the ground. He smiled his signature sweet creepy smile as he held her lightweight body close to his muscular chest. His scarf brushed against her tranquil face as he situated her body to a comfortable position that benefited his sturdy arms.

"Russia, I need you to set her down on that sofa. Lithuania, I want you to watch over her until she wakes up again." Germany commanded the two nations as the others returned to the dance floor. Liet followed the Russian closely on their way to the location that Germany pointed out.

Approximately thirty two minutes passed and Poland leaned forward in Liet's lap. He had her weary head rest on his lap. In fact, he had to wiggle his legs and stand up once she hunched over. She clutched at her head from a sudden dizziness and mumbled out her friend's name over the booming music. He immediately listened to what she had to say.

"I need to use the restroom, like, super badly. Can you, like, help me out?" She pleaded with those shimmering bright green eyes and the adorable permanent pout. Liet could not deny the cutie in front of him as he assisted her stumbling body towards the bathroom.

"Liet, I need you to, like, come with me in the handicap stall." Poland's request startled Lithuania and he reluctantly trailed behind the inebriated blond female. Other attractive ladies eyed him suspiciously as he accompanied his dear friend and major crush. He desperately wanted to inform the women that he was helping his friend. Who would buy that excuse?

Right in front of Lithuania, Poland had absolutely zero shame when she was wasted. Being the gentleman that he was raised to be, he shifted his body away from her body. Poland covered the toilet seat with multiple layers of toilet paper to avoid the germs. Immediately after she protected herself from the microorganisms, she plopped down on the seat and it sounded like a sink running. Liet's face heated up at Poland's sigh after she finished urinating. A chuckle resonated at Poland's observation of her friend's back facing her.

"Liet, you are, like, so freaking cute." Poland giggled with an obvious slur to her statement.

Lithuania carried her out of the handicap stall as soon as she finished washing and drying her petite hands. Her tickle me pink lips grazed over Liet's neck, which induced a bright blush over his cheeks. They escaped the female's bathroom and migrated over towards the crowd of club goers dancing to the music.

"Poland, mon cher. I want to dance with you!" France insisted while he grabbed her hand with a slight tug. Liet's glistening cobalt eyes widen when Poland instantly agreed to dance with the romantic blonde Frenchman. She stuck out her pink tongue in a childish manner at Liet. Once again, Russia abducted the deserted nation from the crowd of partiers.

"Do you want to make her jealous, da?" Lithuania nodded vigorously at the larger nation's offer.

* * *

><p>Review please! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Single and Ready to Mingle

Chapter Two

I do not own Hetalia.

Thank you for the amazing review! *hugs* You know who you are~! :)

Please let me know how this story is progressing! Reviews are crucial!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Both of the nations journeyed into the middle of the dance floor and Russia grabbed Liet's hips. Lithuania gasped in opposition, twisted around, and requested another method to generate jealousy from the beloved blond polish girl. Russia thought up something with a sly smirk and dragged the younger nation over to the bar for another round of drinks.<p>

Meanwhile, Poland was sandwiched between two blonde haired nations: France and Switzerland. Switzerland danced closely behind Poland's swaying body. France rubbed against her front side with a cocky smirk spread across his face.

"Russia, I don't think I can take this anymore…" Liet slurred noticeably and slammed the half full mixed drink on the counter. Some of the dark liquid spilled down the icy glass. Russia smirked, watching intently as the drunken Baltic nation stumbled over to Poland's dancing figure. He shoved France and Switzerland away from _his_ Poland with unspeakable force. The twenty one year old nation grinned in a seductive fashion the moment Liet seized her swaying hips. Other nations boogied to the upbeat dance music flowing through the atmosphere.

Poland's short form fitting hot pink dress decided to permit Lithuania an astonishing sight of her desirable firm breasts. She hurriedly covered her chest with her shaky hands and a gigantic blush staining her entire face. Lithuania tugged the dress back into its original location with slightly widen sapphire eyes. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, observed Poland's reaction, and a disappointed frown tugged at his mouth. Poland scurried off in absolute embarrassment towards the other side of the club. Russia brushed past Lithuania, seizing his ultimate opportunity. Prussia trailed alongside of Russia with a sneaky smirk painted on his lips. They were going in for the kill.

She was the unsuspecting prey in the equation while the two older counties were the predators. Poland's green eyes closed momentarily as she leaned her back against the wall in the hallway. She groaned as a nauseating sensation consumed her. Out of nowhere, she snapped her brilliant green eyes open in horror. Russia stared down at into her green wavering eyes with that signature smile. It was a smile that did not quite reach his lavender eyes. Prussia slipped behind her vulnerable backside, hooked his robust arms around her upper arms, and lifted her high off of the ground. She screamed for help as Russia closed in on the front side of her squirming figure. The larger country forced her smooth pale lengthy legs to encircle around his midsection. Prussia chuckled deeply, almost out of breathe like. Poland violently squirmed in their arms as Prussia hoisted her up by his hand clutching her upper thigh with his left hand. His other icy cold hand worked its way onto Poland's right breast. He tugged the strapless dress down in order to pinch her erected rosebud. This action caused her to cry out in pain. Russia's index finger crawled dangerously close to her vital region. Her head was spinning from the liquor and she had no escape route from the molestation that she was preparing to endure.

"Da, you are so wet…" Russia whispered in Poland's ear, which caused her body to noticeably shiver. Russia's tongue darted out, licked her unblemished neck sensationally, and left a single butterfly kiss. Poland tried to contain her moans but they escaped when he bit down on her neck and sucked against the creamy skin. "Poland, you are such a dirty slut." Prussia laughed full heartedly at the quietly moaning blonde in his arms. She was literally sandwiched between two countries who were invading her territory.

Meanwhile, Lithuania searched around for his blonde haired flirty crush and someone halted him in his tracks. Ukraine's breasts purposely crashed into his apprehensive face. He staggered back a few steps from the fleshy balloons that bounced jubilantly.

"Ukraine, have you seen Poland?" His words slurred in a rush as the Ukrainian woman smiled sweetly down at him.

"I see her, da." Ukraine pointed out at a distinct figure in the shadows down the hall. Liet did not exchange any additional words as he bolted in the direction of where Ukraine had pointed.

Poland moaned out in agony as Russia thrusted a thick single leather gloved digit into her vagina. "Let go of me, you motherfucker!" She spit in Russia's smiling face, which resulted with a harsh slap across her defiant face. The blonde swore that she caught a glimpse of her beloved brunette friend. "Liet! Help me!" Both of the molesting countries laughed mockingly at the smaller female nation. Hands travelled throughout her writhing slender body. Lithuania's cobalt eyes hardened in vehemence, watching his treasure being touched in such a vulgar manner.

Without any words, Liet charged full force ahead and tackled Russia to the floor. The sudden impact caused them to release Poland's naked body. She winced at the soreness in her private area. Liet growled, stealing Poland away from the two perverted nations, "Don't touch my fucking girlfriend!" Poland blushed immensely at Liet's proclamation. Russia and Prussia laughed directly in Lithuania's face, pointing mockingly at how Liet was so pathetic to really think he had a chance with Poland. The blonde polish young adult giggled at what Liet declared, "Liet, I'm, like, totally not your girlfriend. Thank you for, like, saving me and all."

The other two countries scurried away from Poland and Lithuania in search for another country to invade in the shadows of the club.

Liet wanted to cry at the stabbing words that were released from Poland's mouth. He doubted that she would ever give him a chance at love. Her reluctance frustrated him significantly and he would always forgive her. Sometimes she should not even receive forgiveness since the assault was excruciating. Poland's bright emerald eyes side glanced over at the teary blue eyed brunette. Even in her drunken state, she sensed uneasiness inside of her close friend.

"Liet, what's wrong?" Poland hiccupped instantly after she asked him in a sympathetic tone. He alternated his complete attention to the shorter blonde with heavy tears streaming down his flushing cheeks. Poland flinched at the depressing sight before her eyes and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his body. He sniffled, feeling utterly embarrassed from weeping in front of his gorgeous crush.

"Po-Poland, I don't understand why you always go for the bad guys…" Liet's heaving voice trailed off as Poland squeezed him tighter with all of her strength. With a few pats of her hand on his back, Liet was released from Poland's loving embrace.

_No… Don't let go of me…_

"Liet, you are, like, my best friend and I really appreciate everything you do for me." Poland giggled as she clung onto Liet for dear life. Her wobbling feet were giving out below her and the nauseating sensation was returning. The neck length brunette hoisted her body up in a close embrace. "Watch out, Liet… I going to-" She never finished her sentence as she forced her body away from Liet's and vomited all over the floor in the shadowed hallway.

Her jade eyes watered as she hunched forward and released all of the toxins from her petite sized body. "Liet, please help me…!" She cried out as her body trembled with another wave of retching. Liet watched in horror at his immobilization and the scene before him.

_What do I do? What do I do? Oh my God, what do I do?!_

The phrases vocalized in his head like a mantra of some type. His hands darted out to catch the blonde polish girl before she collapsed in her own vomit. In fact, the sight threatened him to gag. His arms swiftly encircled her slender waist. He carried her lightweight body towards the bar and glanced over at Switzerland.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Switzerland demanded an answer, swigging a bottle of Guinness and releasing a noisy sigh. Liet ignored the Swiss cheese, as he liked to nickname that bastard, and requested a glass of water. Poland was in serious need of water intake. If she skipped out on drinking water, then it would lead to additional problems. Secretly, Liet wished that Poland would have restrained herself from heavy drinking. Too bad she probably won't remember a lot of the things that happened tomorrow morning.

Suddenly, Swiss cheese was leaning against the bar counter and scanning the ditzy blonde gulping down water. Liet was on the left hand side of the dehydrated blonde and Switzerland was claiming the right side of her figure.

"Hey, Poland, look at me..." Liet encouraged the distracted blonde haired polish girl as she stared into the green eyes of Switzerland.

"Don't listen to that fool. Keep your beautiful green eyes on me." Switzerland ordered, swallowing a few gulps of Guinness. Poland finished drinking her ice cold water, turned away, and heaved loudly. Another round of the tremors consumed her as she gagged, hunching over. Switzerland's dark green eyes widen, watching as the blonde haired girl suffered the adverse effects of drinking an overabundance of alcohol. Liet rubbed the small of her back as she composed herself.

The party continued on with blaring music that Poland wished she could have enjoyed more but Liet decided to take her back to their apartment. Switzerland departed from the local club and trailed behind the black Jeep with his midnight blue BMW.

Poland breathed heavily, holding a larger grocery bag near her paled face, and released the remaining alcohol in her system. Tears streamed down her quivering face and her lips appeared rosier than before. "Liet, I feel like total shit. This is, like, totally not cool." Her whining made his head ache increase as they halted at a red light. Glancing in his rear view mirror, he caught a glimpse of a dark navy blue BMW following him for the last few miles since leaving the club. He decided to brush the worries off of his shoulders and continued onwards to his destination.

"We're almost home, Poland. I'll take good care of you…" He soothed the blonde with sincere words. They pulled into the apartment complex and Liet located his assigned parking spot.

Poland stumbled out of the Jeep, leaned against it with a touch of vertigo, and called out for Liet. The said nation reported next to her side instantly and assisted her walking towards the black apartment door. It was convenient to live in a one story apartment, because they avoid the noisy people on the second story. Plus, they tended to party often and returning home shitfaced. However, Poland had never consumed too much alcohol beverages in the past.

Nearby, Switzerland watched as the two countries entered their apartment. Thinking fast, he charged over to the slowly closing door and just barely thrusted his body through the threshold.

"What the fuck?" Lithuania hollered when Switzerland tackled him to the dark red carpeted apartment floor near the entrance. The older nation decked Liet square in the jaw and flinched when Poland's hand grasped his short neck length blonde tresses. With an appalling amount of strength, Poland tumbled with the off guard Swiss across the living room area. Liet winced at the throbbing pain on his jaw and attempted to separate the two wrestling blonde nations.

"Fuck you!" Poland hissed violently and smacked Switzerland's across his furious looking face. He smirked as he flipped her over, trapped her writhing figure underneath his body, and leaned down to crash his lips against her rosy lips. Lithuania growled, "Get off of her!" Switzerland instantly stood up before Liet could land an attack. Poland cried out in agony as the nauseating feeling racked her body. "I'll be back to claim your territory. That's a promise." The blonde haired Swiss twisted on his heels and fled the scene.

Poland could not contain the feeling any longer and spilled her guts all over the dark red carpeted flooring. A pair of blue eyes twitched at how the carpets looked with her fluids staining it. He sighed quietly, picked up their black cordless phone, and swiftly dialed the medical emergency number.

After exchanging words with the operator over the phone, he heard an ambulance in the background. He was satisfyingly stunned at the quickness of their arrival. Poland groaned out in a hoarse voice, crying audibly on the floor.

Liet watched as the men lifted her body onto the stretcher. He wanted to follow but they forbid him, because he was under the influence. In fact, he was lucky that they showed up here ready to take her down to the hospital.

The apartment door snapped closed after the last of the ER departed with his beloved Poland. He decided to clean up the mess that Poland left behind before it started to stink up the apartment. After he finished the cleaning, which took him an hour and a half, he settled in his queen sized bed. Both of them shared the same bed, but Poland always reminded him to keep his curious hands to himself.

"_I know you would, like, totally want to touch my amazing body." Poland teased as she caressed her curves in front of his blushing face. She was wearing a semitransparent baby pink silk night gown with laces adorning it. Liet watched as she crawled onto the end of the queen sized bed with lust shimmering in her devious bright green eyes. Her rosy lips looked full and kissable. Her cleavage was obvious and he was secretly hoping that they would pop out of the teasingly sexy night gown. _

"_Poland…" His words caught up in his tightening throat as she slipped between his legs and brought her slightly blushing face close to his reddening face. She did this every so often, tease him and then back away quickly with a playful giggle._

_Her sweet moans at night during a dream made him have an embarrassing erection. He remembered her moaning his name countless times. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her and eat her up. _

"_Liet… Oh… yes… touch me… there… like one… more time…" She moaned shamelessly in her dreams and Lithuania would stay awake and watch as her drool slid down the corner of her parted rosy plump lips. _

"Mmm… Poland… Ngh…! Ahh!" Lithuania moaned to the thought of Poland riding on top of him like a pony.

By the time he was finished fantasizing and masturbating, the beauty of sleep conquered his consciousness.

* * *

><p>How was it? :) Please review and let me know! I don't want to continue without knowing how my readers feel! Thank you everyone! More reviews, faster updates!<p> 


End file.
